Conventionally, compact disks (hereinafter, referred to as CDs) and compact disks of SP type (hereinafter, referred to as 8 cm-CDs) are known to the art as optical disks wherein information can be recorded in digital form. Recently, mini disks (hereinafter, referred to as MDs) have been developed as optical disks where information can be both recorded and reproduced in digital form.
These MDs, which are miniaturized by housing them in cartridges, are easier to handle as compared with CDs and 8 cm-CDs, and are convenient in compiling or other tasks because they make it possible to perform repeatable recording.
In such an optical disk, information is reproduced therefrom by scanning the information area by the use of an optical system, including an optical pickup and other devices, while driving the disk rotatively in a radial direction. The optical system is designed to be compatibly used for CDs, 8 cm-CDs and MDs.
As to the driving method for the rotation of the optical disk, after the raised portion of the turn table is fitted to the center hole of an optical disk, the optical disk is clamped onto the turn table, and the optical disk is rotated by rotating the turn table.
The inner diameters of the center-holes of CDs and 8 cm-CDs are set to the same size, while the inner diameter of MDs is smaller than that of CDs because of the compactness of MDs.
In order to use both of CDs and MDs compatibly in the same disk apparatus, it is of course proposed that two turn tables having different diameters be installed; however, this method causes the disk apparatus to become bulky. (Here, an explanation on 8 cm-CDs is omitted because they are placed on the same turn table as used in CDs). Accordingly, in order to solve the above problem, the inventors of the present invention have devised a disk apparatus which has a driving mechanism that is compatibly applied to both types of the disks by the use of one turn table.
In this disk apparatus, as shown in FIGS. 23 and 24, a lid 100 is installed so as to rotatively move on a fulcrum 100a such that the cabinet 126 can be opened and shut. Opening the lid 100 allows an MD 150 or a CD 160, which will be described later, to be placed on or removed from the apparatus. Inside the cabinet 126, is installed a mechanism-use chassis 106 for supporting the driving mechanism, and the turn table 101 for driving the MD 150 is installed virtually in the center of the mechanism-use chassis 106. Here, the MD 150 refers to an entire structure including a cartridge and an optical disk 150a contained in the cartridge.
Between the lid 100 and the turn table 101, are installed an MD holder 107 for use in the MD 150, which is thus capable of moving virtually in an up and down direction, and a CD-use adaptor 103 for driving a CD 160, which is designed to cover the turn table 101. Further, a disk weight 104 for stabilizing the driving of the CD 160 is installed above the CD-use adaptor 103.
The CD-use adaptor 103 is supported by an adaptor arm 102. The adaptor arm 102 is installed so as to rotatively move in the same manner as the lid 100 on a fulcrum 102a that is fixed to the back side of the lid 100. The fulcrum 102a is fixed in the proximity of the fulcrum 100a that is used for the lid 100. A holding section 102b is formed at the rotatable end of the adaptor arm 102, and the CD-use adaptor 103 is supported by this so as to freely rotate.
The CD-use adaptor 103 is formed into a virtual flange shape, and has a cavity section 103a inside it that is fitted with an MD mount section 101a of the turn table 101. A holding groove 103b is formed along the circumferential face of the CD-use adaptor 103, and is fitted with the holding section 102b.
Moreover, the CD-use adaptor 103 also has a function for keeping the recording surface of the CD 160 placed thereon and that of the MD 150 placed on the turn table 101 at the same level. With this arrangement, it is not necessary for an optical pickup (not shown) to alter its level depending on the recording surfaces of the MD 150 and the CD 160.
The following is an explanation on the inserting and removing processes of the MD 150 into and from the disk apparatus. When the lid 100 is open with respect to the cabinet 126, the MD 150 is inserted into the MD holder 107. When the lid 100 is closed, the MD holder 107 also rotates on the fulcrum 102a, thereby allowing the optical disk 150a inside the MD 150 to be placed on the MD mount section 101a.
Successively, a base plate 114 is raised, and main positioning pins 114d, fixed onto the base plate 114 in a protruding manner, have their tops inserted into holes of the MD 150, not shown. Thus, the MD 150 is accurately positioned.
Since a magnet 101b is installed on the top portion of the MD mount section 101a, the magnet 101b pulls down a suction plate 150b that is built in the MD 150. Thus, the optical disk 150a is clamped onto the MD mount section 101a. Then, the optical disk 150a rotates integrally with the turn table 101, thereby permitting a reproducing operation. In this case, the CD-use adaptor 103 and the disk weight 104 are withdrawn to home positions where they will not interfere with the placement of the MD 150.
When the lid 100 is opened, the turn table 101 is stopped, and the MD holder 107 pivots upward, thereby allowing the MD 150 to be removed therefrom.
Next, an explanation will be given on the inserting and removing processes of the CD 160 into and from the disk apparatus. When the lid 100 is open with respect to the cabinet 126, the user manually guides the CD-use adaptor 103 onto the MD mount section 101a, and locks the adaptor arm 102 by the use of a holding means, not shown.
Then, after placing the CD 160 onto the CD-use adaptor 103, the user manually shifts a disk-weight arm 105 rotatively, and overlaps the disk weight 104 that is held at the pivotal end thereof onto the CD 160.
At this time, since the magnet 104c of the disk weight 104 pulls down the suction plate 103c of the CD-use adaptor 103, the CD 160 is clamped onto the CD-use adaptor 103. In this case, the MD holder 107 is withdrawn to a position where it will not interfere with the placement or driving of the CD 160 so as not to cause any damage to the CD 160.
Thereafter, the lid 100 is closed, and the CD 160 rotates integrally with the turn table 101, thereby permitting a reproducing operation. In order to take out the CD 160, an operation that is reversed to the above is performed.
However, in the above-mentioned arrangement, upon driving the MD 150, it is necessary to withdraw the CD-use adaptor 103 and the disk weight 104, which are not used now, to the positions where they will not interfere with the placement and driving of the MD 150. Moreover, in order to simplify the arrangement, such home positions have to be provided above the MD 150 that is to be driven. This leads to the necessity of increasing the height of the lid 100 so as to make room for the recessed positions, thereby causing the disk apparatus to become bulky.